Angels and Demons
by Reallynerdyguy
Summary: Dean and Sam are helping teenagers that are seemingly normal, or are they?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanatic please comment. This takes place during the eighth season.**

Angels and Demons

I sat in the backseat patiently waiting for the three to show up. I stared out the window mindlessly. I jumped when I heard the door open. Dean slid into the seat in front with Sam in the passenger car. Amber slipped in beside me on. She handed me the bag. I rubbished through it until I found my lunch. A cheeseburger with ketchup and pickles with a side of large fries. I handed the bag back and muttered my thanks. I caught a glimpse of her, but my gaze fixed on her. I looked at her a long while before she noticed me staring. I quickly averted my eyes. My cheeks felt warm. Then I saw Dean holding the sodas waiting for us to take them.

"If you done making claims on each other, then can you take these out of my hands? They're getting cold," Dean said.

"Fine, only if you stop whining," Amber replied. She snatched the sodas out of his hands. She held one out to me and I hastily took it, avoiding eye contact. I looked up to the rear view mirror and Dean stared back at me. He gave me the you're pitiful look. I stared back with a sarcastic look. The car rumbled to a start. Dean put the gear in reverse and looked back with his hand on the back of Sam's headrest. He backed slowly out of the parking lane. He put the gear in to drive and turned the steering wheel left. We exited the parking lot. I took a bite out of the burger in my hand.

(Might as well get comfortable; this is going to be a long ride,) I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**How was the first chapter? As you can see this is obviously off to slow start. Just bear with me!**

I woke to sunlight shining through my eye lids. I groaned, and started to open my eyes. Then I realized that something was on my lap. I looked down and Amber lied peacefully, completely oblivious to this fact. This suddenly got real awkward for me. I looked over and saw she was taking up most of the seat. Her breath came in easy rhythms. She started to sit up. She sat up beside me in the next seat. Her hair was perfect, she didn't have a bit of bed head.

"Thanks for letting me use your lap as a pillow?," she said.

"No problem," I replied. I quickly took to looking straight ahead.

"How far are we from the place Dean?," I asked. He looked into the mirror.

"How far are we Sam?" Nobody realized that Sam had still been sleeping, and he awoke with a start.

"Whuh," he asked half - dazed. Then it clicked. He looked at his phone with the local map and muttered with an answer of about half an hour. He fell back into his quiet sleep. We sat there awkwardly for a second until Amber asked.

"Where exactly are we going Dean?" He glimpsed into the mirror.

"We're going to Lebanon, Kansas. We have a place there" She nodded with acknowledgement and resided to looking out the window. I picked up the book I had recently started to read. I quickly looked at the cover. The title read _Gone _by Michael Grant. As I really got into my book, Dean asked if I was sure I wasn't related to Sam. Pretty soon the car stopped, and my attention drew from the pages and looked ahead to what lay before me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the story so far. Dean, Sam, Amber, and I have just arrived at the place. Please Comment and Review.**

I clicked off my seatbelt and opened my door. I looked at what was ahead. It looked like a small house. The paint was peeling off the sides and grass grew long around the lawn.

"This is your grand security home?," I mocked. Sam turned and looked at me. My mouth immediately shut. Every time he looked at me I would get the chills. Something was up with him. Even after two weeks of being on the road together, I barely talked to him. Dean on the other hand was much comfortable to speak with. I knew for a fact that he was a certified man - whore. He had been with so many girls he couldn't begin to count.

I heard Dean pop the trunk. I turned around and saw him lift it. He picked up my bag and tossed it to me. I grunted with the sudden weight.

"Watch it! This has my PS3 inside! If it's broken your paying for a new one," I fussed. He just shrugged with my weightless threat. He lifted up Amber's bag. Before he could toss it; I snatched it out of his hands. It weighed a lot less from what you would expect for a girl. Well she wasn't the usual girl. Amber opened her mouth to protest, but Dean whispered something on her left ear. She closed her jaw and turned to the door. I walked to the door. I stopped at the door mat. I grasped the door knob and twisted but it wouldn't budge.

"The key is under the mat," Dean said. I stepped off the mat and lifted a corner. Underneath it there was a rusted key. I picked it up and released the mat. I stood up and placed the key in the lock. I twisted it to the right and heard it click. I took the key and opened the door. I turned and handed the key to Dean. I stepped in and was hit with a foul odor. Suddenly everything got really blurry. I could feel myself fainting. I fell down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you viewers! Also thank you pryde23 for making my story one your favorites. Please favorite this. **

I sat in a chair, bored out of my mind. Girls stood around trying to distract me, but I had been here so long that they no longer gave me any satisfaction. These were only a constant reminder of where I was. Suddenly something happened that was new. I stood out of this wooden chair. I walked towards where I felt the presence. It grew stronger with each step. As I reached the corner, the feeling was amazingly strong. I stepped and there was...nothing.

I stepped out to completely see the hallway. There was absolutely nothing but darkness. I turned around and was faced with a guy.

"Ahh," I jumped back. I lost my balance and fell back on my but.

(Real manly Price,) I thought. I scrambled up to full height. I had a good two and half inches on him. I looked at his apparel. He wore a tan trench coat with a suit and and a blue tie loosened at the collar. He radiated power. Even if I was taller than him at half his age.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Youll figure out in a second." A dagger slipped out of his sleeve into his hand. I turn around and ran. I looked back to see how close he was. He wasn't there! I turned around and bumped into him. I fell backwards onto the ground. I scrambled up and away from him.

"Whoa! Whoa whoa man! You don't have to do this," I said. Before I could stop him; he shoved the dagger into my gut. The pain was excruciating. I looked down and saw the blood gushing from my stomach.

"Why?," I asked. He leaned in and said this.

"You'll thank me in a second."

I sat up. I took a deep gasp of air. I quickly took inventory of my surroundings. Amber sat in a chair beside me with a look of complete shock. She held a bowl full of soup in her hand. There was a spoon with a bit of soup dripping out in the other. I turned to the corner on my right and there stood the guy who had just stabbed me. I quickly looked for a small weapon. A knife sat on the bedside table. I grabbed it and jumped off the bed and ran at him, aiming for his stomach. He grabbed my arm. The blade suddenly jumped few dozen degrees in temperature. I dropped and it dinged on the wooden floor. I looked and turned and ran into Sam. My big nose ran into his chest. My nose flared with pain.

"Ow! Sam what the heck are you doing?"

"I heard some noise going on here. I went to check it out." I looked up and scowled at him. Dean stepped around him.

"What the hell is going on here! I was just eating my hambur-," He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw me.

"What?," I ask.

"You've been in a coma for two months," He replies.

"Ohh," I say with realization, "It felt like a really long dream for me. You still can't explain the guy behind me." I point to the guy in the trench coat. Dean's attention drew off me and focused on the stranger.

"Where the hell have you been Cas? We've been trying to get contact with you to wake up Price," he yells.

"Sorry, I've been busy," he apologizes in a sad attempt with a gruff tone in his voice.

"Look man, its not like I'm not happy to see you, but tell us next time when you're about wake someone up. Ok?" Cas nods with acknowledgement.

"Now that you've had your reunion. Can someone tell me who he is? Also, how is he able to go into my dreams and kill me?" Cas opens his mouth to respond, but Dean shakes his head. He turns around and begins to walk down the hall. Sam and Cas go past me and follow the direction Dean went. Amber begins to slide past me. I stop her.

"Who is that guy Amber?," I ask with a slight bit of confusion. She shakes her head and just slips past me. I follow her


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really have anything to say this time, but just comment and review. **

I followed down the long hallway. On each side there paintings and pictures of some upper class men. They looked as if they had a purpose. While walking along the hallway, I bumped into Amber.

"Sorry" I apologized. She turned around. She grabbed my shoulders and brought me in out of nowhere. Her lips connected with mine with a sort of roughness. She leaned away from me and releases my shoulders. I looked down on her with complete shock. Speechless couldn't begin to describe my surprise. She placed a finger over her lips for silence as if I would be able to say anything. She turned around and begin to step slowly down the suddenly large hallway. I noticed first time how good she looked with slightly loose jeans that also fit her lower body snugly. Her jacket hung loose over her shoulders. Her brunette curls bounced with each step.

(How the heck can I compare with that,) I asked myself. She turned around as if to say something.

"If you're done staring; would you come on?," she asked mockingly. I started walking. The embarrassment grew rapidly along my face. I scratched the back of my head. We eventually ended at a table in what appeared to be a dinner table. Dean and Sam were sitting down in chairs opposite of each other. While Castiel stood in a corner. She took a seat at the head of the table. I took a seat to her left beside her. Dean turned to Cas.

"You want to take a seat?," he asked. Cas stepped towards the opposite side table. He stared straight ahead at Amber and I. He had the look as if he was holding back the instinct to jump across the table and kill her. I grabbed her hand for more of my reassurance than her own. Dean looked between Cas and us. He obviously felt the discomfort. He turned to Cas.

"What is going on Cas?" Cas turns to face him.

"You're living with abominations," he replies. You could hear the venom being directed toward us.

"What do you mean Cas," Sam asks in a calm manner. Cas faces Sam now.

"These two are an nephilim and the spawn of demon. I can see it drooling off them."

"Do you mean like the kid back in Nebraska," Dean asked. Cas nodded. Sam and Dean stared at her. She squeezed my hand.

"What do you mean by demon spawn?," I interjected into the silence.

"It means she can destroy all the angels with a word. Even if her abilities have weakened with Lucifer back in the cage. She can also manipulate reality at will and kill what she wants," he snaps at me. I turned towards Amber with a bit of fear most likely showing on my expression. I turn back to Cas.

"If she is able to do that then what about me?," I ask with curiosity.

"The only abilities I know of is you have supernatural strength and you can see angels. Have you experienced any other strange things?" I shake my head.

"Nothing weird has happened. Unless tripping over nothing is considered super - human," I joke, "what about you Amber?" She shakes her head, but she looks as if she's holding something back. Nobody else seems to notice.

"If they have these abilities then why haven't they shown up?," Dean asks. Cas just shrugs.

"If I had a chance to train Price then maybe I could reveal his abilities," Cas states. Dean nods with consideration.

"Whoa! I barely know what the heck is going on. Also, this guy is a total douche because he thinks scaring the scrap out of someone is a good way to wake up someone up from a coma. Not adding the fact that I barely know him," I list out, "and I want something to eat before I make a decision." Everybody cracks up laughing except Cas which greatly released the tension. Sam passes Dean's half eaten burger. Dean protests, but gives in. I say a quick prayer and tear into the burger. Before I even took a bite an explosion blew everyone out their chair. My vision was fuzzy but I saw three men in suits. One guy stood between two taller men. For a second, it looked as if a black aura surrounded him. Then it was Gone. The two tall ones grabbed Amber while the other one stepped towards Cas.

"Well look who it is," he seemed to have a foreign accent, "I guess I'll be seeing you soon." He turns and walks to Amber. He grabs the smooth edge of his jaw. He gently lifts up her jaw.

"We'll be at home soon sweetie." He kisses her cheek, and then stands up. He nods at the two cronies. They begin to drag her. I get a sudden burst of energy. I'm standing and running at the nearest man before I know it. I grab his shoulder and throw him without looking behind me. The other one turns and tries to grab me, but I slip past him and grab his neck and break it. The crack is so loud. I throw his body with the other one. I turn my attention to the last one, but he throws me into the wall before I could react. I'm on the ground gasping for air. A great pain is in my side, and my head throbs in tune with my heart beat. I felt a strong kick to my gut, and the air was knocked out of my lungs. I heard Amber screaming for him to stop. Another kick came in and blood came out of my mouth. It landed on my assailant's shoes.

"Well look here, this blood monkey has some fight in him. Next time you try and mess with someone. Think it over or this might happen." He landed a strong kick to my gut for a third time. I barely felt pain due to shock. I looked up at him and said with a bloody grin.

"Go to Hell." He laughed at my words.

"I already have." Suddenly his complete face turned black. I then realized he was a demon. He punched the right cheek. The back of my head landed on the wooden floor. It knocked me out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you viewers. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the others to come. **

I woke up with a pounding headache. I tried to sit up, but my side literally burned with pain. I went back to lying on the bed I found myself in. I touched my right temple and found it wrapped with a bag full of water. I found Dean asleep in a chair in the corner. I attempted standing up again. I got on my own feet, but I grew very faint. I lost my balance and fell onto the floor. I saw the world becoming dark.

I awoke to a cool fan. It stood on the bedside table blowing the concentrated air into my face. I cracked my eyes open and saw Castiel. He stood on my right while watching over me creepily. He acted as if he had been ordered to watch me. He never broke concentration.

"You plan on standing there all day or helping me get out of bed?," I asked with a joking tone. I then began a wracking fit of coughs. The coughs cease and I roll back to face Cas. I grin.

"Guess I won't be out of bed for a while, huh?" He lifts up his palm and places it on my face. I have a momentary fear, but then suddenly all my pain is gone. I sit up with no pain in my side. I take a deep breath and release it. I turn back Cas.

"What the heck did you do?," I ask with amazement.

"Angels have the ability to heal humans." I turn amazed with these abilities that he possesses. I hop off the bed. I enter the hallway and started to walk down it. The smell of lunch caused my stomach to growl. The hallway ends at the dinner table. Everything looks the same except the gigantic hole in the wall, and Amber is missing. My blood boils with all the thought of the pain I would cause the kidnapper when I found him. Then my stomach growls again, and I come back to reality. Dean and Sam were digging into racks of ribs. The barbecue sauce clearly covered their mouth. I take a seat and begin tapping on the table. Sam stops munching on his food to pass me the basket reserved for me. I mutter a quick blessing over my food and then chow down. Cas sits directly across from me and doesn't even look at the food. I put down the ribs and woke my face with the napkin. I open my mouth.

"Do angels not eat or something?" Cas nods his head. He begins to explain how their is no need for angels to eat due to their immortality. A lot of it didn't make a scrap of sense, but I nodded to just to satisfy him. Once everybody throws away their food baskets, and cleared the table, I ask the first question.

"Who was that guy?"

"Crowley," they all reply in synchronization. I raise an eyebrow with the obvious history between this man and them.

"And?," I ask.

"He's a demon, and a prick as well on top that," Dean answers.

"I've already gotten that much, but what I mean is why he would want Amber," I remark.

"Amber is his daughter," Cas replies disdainfully. Unfortunately, I had been taking a sip of sonic soda. When he said that, all the liquid came onto the table. I coughed and coughed trying to recover my breath. Once I got past that, I grabbed some paper towels from the kitchen. I cleaned up my mess and threw the towels away. I sat back in my place. The conversation resumed.

"What so special about this guy besides the fact he is a demon and and he is seemingly Amber's dad."

"He's the King of Hell," Cas replies. I couldn't help myself. I just started to laugh, but stopped when nobody laughed.

"Ohh, you're not kidding. I thought that it was a place of torture, not some royal city."

"You're ideas of Hell are a bit misguided. Hell is more like a castle. There's the ok parts and the really bad parts," Dean replies with pain. He looks as if he has personal experience.

"Ok, now that I know who he is, how do I stop him?" This question puzzled all four of us. It looked like they had tried this multiple times, and failed. Suddenly Dean eyes lit up with an idea.

"Hey Cas, can you train Price how to use your angel powers? Maybe you could firsthand see what he could do." Cas nods at this idea. I agree and nod with acceptance

"You two still need to show me the ropes of hunting. You promised my parents remember?" Sam and Dean nod.

"Now this is all settled, when do we start?," I asked Cas.

"Now," he replies. He reaches to touch my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long, school has kept me busy.**

I stumbled, the clack of the shoes sounded off in the concrete. while I tried to gain my balance. Once I achieved this momentary objective, I took a great sweep of the area. The room, room was an understatement. The warehouse was empty. Darkness was mostly around the area. Dim lights stared at the floor. Each one was spaced a few meters apart. Suddenly, air flew past the back of my skull. I turned around to see what had caused it. Before I even finished turning, somebody clocked the left side of my face. I fell down on my knees. I involuntarily clutched the new pain. I looked up to see the bastard who punched me. This guy looked to be late twenties. His cocky grin reflected back at me. I stood up. I looked into the man's eyes. I had to stare up at him as he was half a head taller than me. He kept grinning. He opened his mouth and teeth of a monster covered his other pair. I immediately turned around and ran like a dog with a tail between his legs. I turned around and saw him following me. I turned and ran for the nearest steel beam. As I nearly passed it, I stuck out my left hand and went to grab it. When my hand came into contact, the pole was so smooth that my hand slid off. This caused me go around the corner and fall. I slid a few inches before stopping. I tried to scramble back to my feet, but the man was on me before I could. He grabbed my arms and held me to the ground. His grin lowered at me.

(Concetrate, force this man off of you,) Castiel's voice rang in my head. I tried to follow his advice in my adrenaline filled frenzy. On my first attempt the man flew off me and landed a couple feet away. He stood up, and then he ran towards me. I didn't realize I was standing. As he ran towards me, I instinctively reached out my hand and touched the center of his forehead that ran slick with grease with the palm of my forehead. As I touched his forehead, his eyes and mouth started to reflect light like Christmas lights bunched inside the ball. Then his form fell to the ground. I suddenly grew really groggy and started to get quite dizzy. I turned to the side and hurled up my lunch. Whenever I finished heaving; I sat down and leaned against the metal beam. My heaving breathing and sweat didn't help with my sudden exhaustion. Then a presence appeared in front of me. I looked up and saw Castiel. He just stared.

"What...the hell...was that..?," I asked between labored breaths.

"What you did there was called 'smiting' and it is an extremely powerful angel ability that is also quite common. The vampire here was a part of the beginning of your training. I generated him so you could get a hands on approach. Also the way the man flew off of you was a result of super strength," he spoke. I raised my right hand for him to lean in towards me. He leaned in. I spit in his face.

"That's what I think of your damn training." He wiped off the spit. I attempted to stand up, but he had to assist me. Once I was standing; I shook him off.

"How do we get back?," I asked. He placed his hand on my shoulder. One instant we were in the warehouse, then I was in the dining room with Sam and Dean still sitting there. They sat there casually as if used to his erratic behavior.

"I'm going to get some sleep," I said to the air. I started to walk down the hallway to my familiar room. My walk was more of a shuffle. Once I entered my room I threw myself down and immediately fell to asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't worked on my stories because of the death of a family member which sucks.**

After my first day of training, Castiel kept me on my toes. Two years passed. While under Cas' tutelage, Sam and Dean taught me a crash course in the freaky monsters and how to deal with them. They also taught me how to shoot. In those two years, I learned more in that time then in my first fifteen years. Eventually I learned all that Cas had to teach me.

I started to sudden alertness. The covers on the bed were disorganized, and the sweat drenched clothes of yesterday sat in a corner with the heap of others. I stepped off the bed and stumbled to my bathroom. The door closed with my arrival. I turned on the shower, and walked in. I turned on the hot water and let the water hold me in its warmth. My shower was an instant. After I stepped out, the humid air was replaced by by the cold wind from the hallway. I grabbed some clothes from the dresser beside the bed. As the clothes flew on, the goosebumps disappeared. Then a stomach growling smell came to mind.

(Bacon,) I thought. My bare feet scraped across the hardwood floor. As I followed the smell, it's grip became stronger around my nostrils. Moisture danced on my tongue. The sizzle of pig flesh met the groan of my stomach. The seat nearer to me was pulled out. I plopped down into this easy choice. Dean stood over the breakfast meat with his sole attention over it.

"Staring at it won't do anything," I remarked

"I'm just hungry," He said.

"Aren't we all?" He nodded back. He turned off the propane and picked up the pan. The clinking of plates was created to the left of myself. Sam brought four plates from the cabinet.

"Are we expecting guests?," I asked.

"A friend is coming over. He's got information on Crowley," Dean replied. I jumped up.

"Who is he?."

"Kevin, you'll meet him soon enough. We've been looking for him. He disappeared after we thought we killed Crowley." While waiting for this Kevin character, I practiced in the shooting range. Dean had added a moving target to improve my shooting.

I picked up the .45 Caliber that Dean had me craft. Every part resembled his weapon except on the left grip panel it had a pair of white angel wings. He had made it to poke fun at my angel heritage. My attention became focused on the target. I placed the magazine inside. While raising the gun, my attention drew to where the human heart would be. A memory came to mind.

_Eighteen months ago..._

"Don't have your eye closed. Two eyes let you see your target properly," Dean Instructed. I nodded and opened my left eye. The target moved in front once my eye opened. The trigger was squeezed. A single bullet flew to the head of the target. A sudden rush made my heart pump. Buh-bump, buh-bump, buh-bump. My heart pumped rapidly.

"You okay?," Dean asked. Reality came back. I turned to face my instructor.

"Yeah. It's just an awesome feeling, shooting a gun you know." He nodded with a smile on his face. His hand came to rest on my shoulder. It's funny, being so much younger and I'm taller than him.

"What's with smirk?"

"Nothing."

_Present Day_

All four of us sat at the table. Dean, Sam, their friend Kevin, and I. Everybody has plates with hamburgers. Everybody was eating. There was barely anything left of Kevin's. I finished the mouthful. The greasy goodness went down my esophagus. The salt of the bacon lingered on my tongue.

"It's funny, all the important meetings take place on this table with someone eating." Nobody laughed.

(Awkward.) Once everybody finished the unhealthy meal, Sam spoke up.

"So Kevin, where's Crowley?," Sam asked.

"Right to the point huh Sammy," Dean said.

"It's ok," Kevin defended, "everybody wants to get their hands on Crowley."

"So where is he?," I asked. Kevin turned to me.

"He's hiding his ass at a summer home."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get him!" A hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked to see who the hand belonged to. Castiel was the one.

"Holy crap!" I fell out of my seat. Everybody cracked up laughing. Castiel didn't show emotion. I picked up my chair and sat down. Castiel remained standing.

"Now before I was unceremoniously surprised, where...is...Amber?"

"Who?," Kevin asked.

"It's his girlfriend who was taken two years ago. Crowley attacked here and took her. Price here tried to save here. That didn't end well. He's been training for two years getting with Castiel and ourselves getting ready to fight," Dean replied.

"Ok, but why train with Cas?"

"He's a nephilim."

"Oh..."

"Now that we're past that, where are they?," I demanded.

"Arkansas. Specifically Fayetteville."

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! THEY'RE A STATE AWAY AND WERE JUST NOW LEARNING? THIS GUY COULD'VE JUST CALLED!" I picked up the plate I had ate off. I threw with all my anger projected towards the wall across from me. I marched down the hallway. I stopped. My balance fell against the wall. I slid down to the ground. My back leaned against the wall. My hands wrapped around my bent knees. A shadow fell over me. I looked up. Cas stood over me.

"I know I lost my anger Cas, but I need her back. I know that sounds pathetic. Each night for the past two years, she has controlled my dreams. She has been my focus. My purpose is to save her. I need her." Cas said nothing. He offered me his hand. He had probably learned more about me than he cared to know. He offered me his hand. I accepted it. We walked down the hallway. Everybody was standing around. The broken plate wasn't on the ground, probably the trash.

"Well guys, sorry about my drama session."

"It's fine. It means a lot to you. Just tell us next when you're going to freak out." I nodded.

"Now let's go get this son of a bitch."


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is about infiltrating, and finding Amber. Hope you find it exciting! I've been wanting to have this chapter for a while, but my other story kept me distracted. Please read it. Also, Comment and Review.**

The rain poured. Lightning cracked in the distance. Thunder rumbled in the sky. Darkness covered the world. Humidity held to the air. My clothes hung on my body. Binoculars showed the landscape around. Guards stood at each corner of the square fence. A concrete path led from the fence. It winded down to the front porch. The grass hugged the ground with rain bullying it. Two guards walked down the path. Their muddy shoes covered the concrete. They made slight conversation, but the dialogue was lost to me. Black rose up from their forms. Their stench caused my gag reflex from this distance. The binoculars were placed in the one strap bag. Daggers were felt by the hips. One rested in a holster on each strap. The walkie talkie cracked with noise, before Dean's voice sounded.

"You got your daggers?"

"Yes mother." He continued on ignoring the remark."

"Your pistol with rock salt?"

"Yep."

"Extra magazine?"

"Yes."

"Holy water, and salt bag?"

"Yes, you got The Colt? With your pistol too?"

"Yes mother, Sam's got the knife with a pistol as well."

"Okay see you in a minute." The buttons containing my daggers were unlocked. My hands gripped the handles. They twirled expertly in my fingers. My eyelids closed. The man in the bottom - corner came to mind. When my eyes reopened, the man stood in front of me. My blades slid across his neck. He dropped his Uzi and began to hold his throat. Blood flowed on to the ground. His body flashed with light. I threw his face to the ground. He stopped moving. The corpse easily sat on my shoulder he landed in the corner. The Uzi with the clip was placed in the bag in case for later use. The process repeated for each man in the corner. The clips from their guns was placed in a easy to reach pocket. Attention drew to the guards walking under the pavilion. A small camera came from from my hoodie pocket. My eyes swept the area for security cameras. One was on each lamppost. The camera was placed back into my pocket. Then a small toy gun. A smirk was produced on my face with remembrance of this tool. Sam had suggested that we improve a toy gun to shoot darts. The darts could keep people from seeing your actions on monitors. Rubber darts were taken out of one of the multiple pockets that covered my black attire. The dart clicked into place. The viewers were rendered useless quickly. The guards paid no attention. Then a dagger slid back into the calluses of my right hand. I avoided the concrete like the plague. The left guard stopped to observe the creator of the rustling of the grass I had created. He didn't see me stalking him. They resumed their half - hearted patrol. The distance between the man closest to my side of the concrete grew smaller with each step I took. Eventually light from the post was all that separated us. My steps rapidly had me behind him. His back was all that was visible. My hand grabbed his face while the knife slit his thick throat. Blood flowed through the gap in my fingers. He was efficiently dragged out of visibility. The other man continued walking. He continued the now one - sided conversation. He didn't stop until his formerly alive friend didn't respond. By the time he turned, he got hit by the force of steamroller. The knife flew into the center of his forehead. The force of my knees on his chest caused him to fall on the ground. My hand covered the back of his head to prevent damage to the other side of the skull. The body landed with a thud. My hand stung even with fingerless glove protecting the back of my hand. The dagger was placed back into its holder. The legs were grabbed. Lightning struck as he was placed by his friend. I brought a small tracker from another pocket. It's switch was flipped to show Dean where the bodies were. I jogged in a crouch towards the mansion. Nervousness stirred in my stomach.

(Where is he?)The thought popped. A window covered each side of the house. My scouting showed an dark hallway where I could enter. Only one or two guards were visible. There was no sign of Amber. I chose the dark hallway. The window opened smoothly. I jumped in. My legs tensed from the impact. The darkness soon covered me.

(This is too easy.) Careful steps led to stairs. Each step came closer to the second floor. A conversation was heard to the left. I stepped into a closet. The Uzi was checked and taken off safety with the pistol as well. I followed the voices. The voices ended at two large mahogany doors. The wood was well lacquered. It shine with the artificial lights. A dagger was placed in a hand with the pistol in the left. The door eased opened with not as much as a sound. The room before me was large. A office desk sat near a window. A man had his legs lying on the window seal with his chair leaning against the desk. His arms were bent towards the back of his head. My steps were light on the floor as I snuck towards the man. The doors slammed behind me. I jerked to face the disturbance. My hand squeezed the trigger. Before I could fire a shot, the gun was sent to the ground. The knife swung towards the air right after the next. The knife landed like my other weapon. Air flew to my shoulder. My forearm rose to block the incoming attacked. The blow landed right as predicted.

A softer blow landed on the middle of my left calf. My legs flew to the side. My momentum was redirected into a side flip to where my feet landed back on the ground. Air was felt at the small of my back. A combat roll was executed to avoid the attack. My right leg swung back in a arc to trip my unknown attacker. My leg sweep felt nothing. A flash of air was sensed along my neck. I jumped to perform my back flip. My knees tucked into my gut with my arms wrapped around them. Halfway through, a powerful kick sent me flying to the doors. My back crashed against the door. My vision grew fuzzy. A outline of someone approached from across the room. Heels clicked. The details grew more distinct as the person came closer. The person was a she. Her hair was dyed a purplish - red. Her chest protruded outwards. She wore a thin half - zipped Aeropostale hoodie with a red t - shirt underneath. Her jeans were loose around the ankles, but they grew thinner nearer to her hips. They easily reflected her figure. Black combat boots came up to her ankles. The back of the heel had an extra inch or so. She was stunning to say the least. Her face stirred memories. Then it popped.

"Amber? What...the Hell...are you doing?," I questioned between gasps. She pulled me up by the jacket. Her lips touched mine roughly. My body started to get warmer. She wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms took control and intertwined around her hips. She then stopped touching my lips.

"What took you so long?," she asked jokingly.

"Uh," my brain had stopped functioning for a few seconds. Her perfume went in my nose. I coughed away from her. She let go.

"Way to spoil the moment," her teasing continued. This time I wrapped her in a gigantic hug, not enough to squeeze the breath out of her.

"I missed you," I cheesily said. Sobs threatened to come out of my throat. She obviously sensed my distress.

"We can make up later, right now we need to get out of here." Our hug ceased. I started to gather my things on the floor.

"Sam and Dean are waiting for us, but first I need to find Crowley." Suddenly a sharp air hit my head. Then a painful hit sent me sprawling. The floor met my back. My head came with it. Then everything got fuzzy. Amber was sitting on me. She leanedleaned over. She whispered something in my ear.

"I know, that's why I came." She leaned out to make eye contact. Her green eyes was swallowed by black. Then they flashed. Her hand rose slowly in a fist. Then her hand swung to my temple.


	10. Chapter 10

**What did you think of the cliffhanger? Please give me your honest opinion. Also, there is going to be implied explicit content, but nothing will be said out in the open.**

My jaw ached. The full pain thronged as if to say it was still there. Dim light passed through the eye lids. Perfume filled my nostrils. The smell wasn't overwhelming, but air flowed just as easily. Somebody jerked the hairs on my head. Sharp pain covered the scalp. A sharp slap stung a cheek. The ground became visible. Porcelain tile covered the ground.

_Well that was stupid. Why would someone do that?_ My head shook with the stupid thought. My body rose back into the seat. The headrest comforted my head with light faintly shining. My hands attempted to move. They didn't budge. Suddenly somethingwas right in front. The lights flashed brighter. White covered the field of vision. Blinks tried to reorient. Then the realization came. Somebody was sitting on top. The weight was on the legs was sign enough. The weight shifted off. White was quickly replaced by a face. That person was Amber. Arms touched the middle thighs. The chair groaned as faces grew closer.

"G'morning sunshine. Did you have a peaceful sleep?" A quick kiss on the cheek was received. More people came. Their steps were muffled. Silence held for a second before seats were moved. Amber sat back down. This time with a leg wrapped around the chair. Cleavage sat at eye level. Attention drew to the side. Another whisper was spoken.

"You like what you see?." Emotions surged through. Anger, bitterness, but most of all. Confusion. So many thoughts blinked to and fro.

"Don't be ashamed. It is only natural after all. Fingers crawled up the thighs. Each step grew closer to the sacred spot. One more step brought, nothing. Hands moved away. Another seductive sigh was given.

"We'll have time for that later." The chair groaned with relief. Amber moved away to a close seat only forearm distance away. A hand rested on a shoulder. The hand held freshly cut cuticle. Pink was brushed on. Black dots covered small spaces. Another hand rested on the right thigh. Cold eyes were felt. Crowley stared holes from across the table. Leather soles were seen on the table. Arms folded behind on the chair.

"Why'd you capture me?" A smirk came.

"What do you think?"

"I think you need me for information." The grin became extinct. The man disappeared in a flash. A gruff whisper filled the space.

"Listen here, prick. I don't need you for nothing. You're only alive because my girl wants you as a toy." Crowley reappeared in the seat. Heart beats came rapidly.

"Then," sound came faltering, "what did you do to Amber?" Amber decided to answer this question.

"Oh I'm not Amber. Your innocent little girlfriend is in a cage. You see," the sentences came between erotic ear nibbles, "since this body is half - demon, let's say there's a literal multiple personality disorder. The name's Sandra by the way." Eyes met with each other. Smirks met confusion. A firm kiss began. Hair fell over, blocking peripheral vision. A tongue poked at lips. Entryway was entered. A groan came. A soft hand landed on a sensitive place. Moans came from the throat. Whispers stirred from soft lips. Weight was paid on the chair.

"Oh you couldn't imagine the dreams she had about you. Now I get do the things she's only dreamed of." Unwanted moans were produced. Then the act stopped. Leather blocked the vision. Sweat reeked in the bag. The wrists were released. Muscle - bound arms dragged to an unknown place. Feet refused to move, most likely bound. A door opened. Somebody clicked hands and feet to an object. The bag was pulled off. A window let light in. Flushing was heard from a nearby bathroom. A door opened to reveal artificial light. Sandra stepped out. A see through robe barely hid intimate features. Steps created less space. Hands drifted up the body. The belt was loosened. Jeans were removed.

"Please don't do this." A chuckle came.

"Oh, I've wanted to do this. You're pathetic whining won't prevent us from this pleasure, even if it is forced." Knives cut the black shirt open. Attention came back to the middle.

"Checkered boxers? Classy." Boxers were pulled down, losing disclosure to the world. Amber stepped away to the foot of the bed. The gown slipped off. Arms covered a much dreamed chest.

"Like what you see? Now we'll get to fulfill some of both of our fantasies."

_Ten minutes later. _Jolts of forced pleasure surged through both. Moans and screams passed through the walls. One giant feeling drove the breath away. A bright light enveloped the room. Female eyes were covered by the absence of light. Then the darkness faded. Sandra's mouth gaped. Eyes met. A softness stood in the place of lust. Sandra ran off.


	11. Chapter 11

**The final chapter of this chapter! Please review. I'm also thinking I might write a sequel, but not anytime soon**.

Tears fell down my cheeks. Anger resided within. A clap brought back reality. Crowley stood over. Joy covered his face.

"Seems she broke him," he said to no one able to be seen, "just like her old man." His hand grasped a lock of hair and forced a turn to stare at her. Her knees were held by hands. Sandra held the hood of the jacket. A laugh escaped from Crowley.

"You just stay there. Not like anybody's coming for you. Later we'll perform tests, but for now just stay comfortable." His hand opened. Steps brought the bastard away. Moments passed in silence. Then the bindings on the chair released. I jumped away from the chair, prepared to attack this helper. She was the helper.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you of course."

"Why, I find it quite obvious that you're with these guys. Also considering you FREAKING raped me!" A hand silenced me.

"Shut up, you want get us caught?" The hand fell away.

"It's not like it matters. You're probably just trying to fool me, Sandra."

"Sandra's gone."

"How do I know you're not lying." She jumped over the chair and tackled. The breath was knocked away. A thump fell close. A man was lying on the ground. Blood stained the porcelain floor.

"Do you trust me now?"

"No, but you're all I got. You better not do anything stupid."

"Good, now let's get out of here."

"First we're going kill your dad."

"That is suicide!"

"I trained two years for this. Nothing is going to stop me." Amber huffed.

"Fine, you'll need your weapons" She started to slink away. Following led to a door. This door was placed with metal. A knock rung through the door. A keypad hung on the side. A few taps later, and the door slid open.

"Crap." The place was an armory. Dozens of Angel knives, assault rifles, shotguns, handguns, etcetera. Weapons covered every corner of the room. My back pack sat in a corner. Amber grabbed it. A toss had it land in my hands. The bag was empty. We quickly set to collections weapons. A duffle bag sat on a desk. We grabbed seven daggers, an assault rifle with twenty magazines. A handgun for each of us with fifteen magazine ammo a piece. One automatic shotgun and two magazines. Everything but the assault rifle, and the daggers went into the duffle. My two special knives were put into the re - acquired holsters. My special handgun was put at the back of my jeans. The rest of the daggers went into the small backpack.

"We got enough stuff?," she joked. I didn't laugh.

"Awkward," she said.

"Lets transform and roll out," I referenced.

"Really, transformers?" Shrugging, the knives pulled out. The door swung open.

"Hey this is a place...wait what is he doing released?" A knife flew to his throat.

Blood flowed from the incision. Light flashed, quickly revealing his skeleton. Once he was dead, we pulled his body into the armory and closed the door with the knife pulled The lock mechanism clicked. Another man appeared. Somebody slit his throat. The weapon looked like the Demon Dagger. Dean appeared from behind.

"Man am I glad to see you. We were worried that you died." We embraced in a manly hug. His attention then drew to Amber.

"Amber? Seems like you found her, huh?" He almost hugged her, before my hand blocked the path.

"What are you doing?"

"It's complicated. I'll inform you later."

"How many times do I have to tell you it's me?,"

"Until I accept it." Dean face showed confusion.

"Follow me." All of us began to jog to Crowley's office. The room was empty of people. Then an unseen force threw Amber and I through the window. Glass shattered around us. Two stories later, the ground met my back. All breath disappeared. Desperate gasps mixed with burning pain. A sharp pain stood in the ribcage. Air arrived to the lungs.

"Thanks for catching my fall," Amber said while lying on my pained chest.

"Ugh," was all I could manage.

"You okay?" My head shook.

"We need to get you out of here."

"Where's...Cas...he...could help..," the words came out in spaces.

"Sigils prevent him. It probably took away your super powers too."

"Let us...break one." She hoisted her shoulder under me. Pain seared through every part of my body. We shuffled to the nearest fence post. A painted sigil rested on the post.

After a few minutes, the sigil was a few feet away. She dropped me and grabbed a knife from my holster.

"Ouch!" A scratch was all that required to break the sigil. Then Cas appeared. He touched my rib. All pain disappeared.

"Thanks." Amber lifted me up. A gun shot roared. Darkness consumed the house then evaporated.

"You trust me now?"

"Cas, is this Amber or some weird Demon." His eyes skimmed over her. He nodded. I started to hug her before she pushed me off.

"You think you get off that easily?"

"Uh," rendered speechless. She then embraced.

"I understand your reasons. Just trust your gut next time, okay?"

"Yea..." Dean exited the building. My hand gripped Amber's as she ran.

"You two make up?" We nodded with confirmation. A gun shot rang through the area. A whirring noise passed me. Amber's hand relinquished. I turned. She was on the ground. Blood leaked from her shoulder.

"No!" Everybody crowded around. Consciousness barely held its grip on Amber's mind. Words formed on her lips.

"..." She fainted.

"Cas? Heal her!" Cas was gone. Blood poured from the wound. Her pulse felt faint. My jacket fell off. The wound was wrapped. Dean and I carried her. The Impala was beside the house. Once inside, we drove off to the closest hospital.

_Twenty minutes later. _We arrived at Washington Regional. Amber was shuttled off to an emergency room. We sat in chairs in the waiting room. Dean's arm comforted. A doctor appeared. She looked concerned.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing could do." A sob built in my throat.

"You can visit her if you like." Dean stood me up. The room that held her was dark. Dean flashed the light on. Her face was pale. Hair hung off the side of the table. Tears rolled down. Dean left the room. Sobs continued until nothing remained. A hand rested on my shoulder. Cas was here. Sudden bursts of anger flared.

"Where have you been? You could've saved her! Why?" Punches came until there was nothing left. My hands ached. My weight leaned against him.

"Is there anything you can do?" His head shook. He then proceeded to guide me out of the room. One last look showed she was gone.


	12. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

I found the climax to be a little lacking in flow. On another note, if you have an idea on a fanfiction I should write then post it in a review. If I haven't read, watched, or played then I'll see if I have. No lemons, yoai, or gay fanfiction. Only heterosexual pairings. Also, comment and Review.


End file.
